legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Bond
James Bond a.k.a. Agent 007 is the main character of the James Bond series and one of the greatest secret agents to exist. An interesting fact is that his creator, Ian Fleming, was a spy himself. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Bond is once again on a mission, and this time it involves evil Digimon and mutants. Bond joins up with the heroes to accomplish his mission and works with The Alpha Team. Bond is first found in a casino ran by Furgerson where he wins at gambling before he meets The Alpha Team and agrees to help. Bond instructs the crew on where the heroes need to do, in that The Children of BlackGarurumon are going to turn the castle into a battle ship to attack universe though Bond and the others foil it by attacking and disabling the propellers. Bond drives everyone to Sinister Industries in his famous bond cars ready to investigate the situation with everyone in tow. Protoman and James Bond decide to go deal with the other two pieces though The Sinisters of Evil are pretty bent on stopping them. He and Protoman chase after and capture Abis Mal on a sunken (Though it wouldn't look sunken) ship. Bond, Blade and Torch return and to their shock, Blue is in a way massacring Abis Mal having lost in a way total control of his anger. Dan/Grey/Bond are all talking with Protoman and Salem about getting a reinforcement to take charge and Protoman reveals Katara is who he called which get hollering for her looks by Dan, Grey, Bond. Bond joins the team up to the caverns Kratos and Deimos know the disco ball is in. Bond and company split to find the keys to the disco ball with Frida stating that the disco ball is moving she guesses that someone put something on it that enables it to move all over the place which Bond deems impossible Bond meets up with Loomis who joins up with them and they make their way through the fiery pits of what isn't hell.Bond and Renee investigate the moving wall, and they end up seeing Sapien fall in and they end up getting caught though they escape. Allies and enemies Friends: Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Salem, Aleu, Torch, Blade, Xigbar, Kiki, Tombo, M Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, The Children of BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the James Bond Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brunettes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Martyrs Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Handsome Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Connery Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Badass Normal Category:Cigar Smokers Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Chick Magnet Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just